La Reina de Ginza
by kunoichi saotome
Summary: La verdad de los hechos que acontecieron durante la celebración del mundial en Tokio en el verano del 98.


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen. Los datos que figuran en esta historia son ficticios. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**La reina de Ginza**

Volví a encontrarme con Nabiki, en aquel entonces Nabiki Kobayashi, durante el verano de 1998; año en el que Japón clasificó para octavos de final en la Copa del Mundial. Sorprendentemente aquel fue el mejor resultado, hasta hoy, de toda la historia de nuestra selección. Parte de este hecho pudo residir en que aquel año los mundiales se celebraron en Tokio. Pero si preguntan a los verdaderos aficionados, estos lo adjudicarán al mejor jugador de la historia, el símbolo nacional, el gran Katô Kobayashi.

Aquel verano, la mañana de mi primer día de vacaciones recibí una llamada a las cinco de la mañana. He de decir que poco oportuna. Me informaban de que era imprescindible mi presencia en la jefatura de policía. Al parecer me necesitaban con urgencia para resolver un caso inesperado y, por añadido, de importancia nacional. Mis superiores mantuvieron una especie halo de misterio que me llenó de dudas pero me condujo a pensar en que debía ser alguna cuestión con impacto social. En la llamada tan solo solicitaban presencia de inmediato, por lo que no tuve opción; a pesar de que las cuestiones de índole social me importaban un rábano. Intuía que aquel suceso misterioso trastocaría todos mis planes de verano pero tampoco es que tuviera unas súper vacaciones organizadas para aquellos días. Entiéndase que quería descansar, lo común para un hombre de mi estatus; unos pocos días para ir a la playa, comer en restaurantes aceptables y, en definitiva, pasar algo de tiempo con mi mujer a la que apenas veía. Por aquel entonces mi trabajo me ofrecía escaso tiempo libre. A parte que decir esto sería un vulgar eufemismo. Pocos se atreven a mencionar de lo mal que se ve por aquí volver del trabajo a horas que en otros países deben parecer razonables. He de confesar que tampoco es que te pagasen más por quedarte hasta las tantas. Pero es algo a lo que los hombres de negocio, como yo, estamos acostumbrados. Es nuestro día a día.

Pero no me quiero distraer de la cuestión principal. Mi objetivo es hablar de la bella, inteligente, decidida y feroz Nabiki Kobayashi y de su relación con los sucesos de aquel verano de 1998.

Cuando conocí a Nabiki, siete años antes del mundial del 98, ambos éramos jóvenes linces universitarios. Tengo que confesar que me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en el que la vi, ojeando su nombre entre los cientos de nombres de alumnos de primer año. Cuán engañado estaba al pensar que parecía una pequeña niña indefensa. Pero esto lo supe más tarde. Frente a esa astucia felina y bajo la suspicacia de sus ojos almendrados yo era incapaz de sumar dos más dos. Siempre me sentí un idiota a su lado y así me gradué incapaz de confesarme.

En cualquier caso, estudiábamos en la universidad privada del distinguido distrito de Ginza en Tokio. Compartíamos bastantes materias en la facultad de ciencias socioeconómicas pero ella se decantaba por la economía y yo elegí derecho. A nuestra universidad acudían los hijos de magnates de importantes corporaciones o hijos de padres ricos en general. En mi caso, mi padre era un médico respetado en las afueras de Chiba y vivíamos con mi madre la cual no había trabajado nunca. No vivíamos en la abundancia ni por asomo. Pero nuestra vida no estaba del todo mal. Después, mi padre invirtió todos sus ahorros en mis estudios y en el alquiler anual de la residencia universitaria. Ignoraba si Nabiki era o no era una niña aburguesada, el estatus económico de su familia lo averigüé años después ya que durante nuestra experiencia universitaria ella nunca solía hablar al respecto. Recuerdo que vivía en el distrito de Nerima que estaba a una hora más o menos de la universidad. Por aquel entonces Nabiki llevaba aún su apellido de soltera, Nabiki Tendo, aunque como realmente era conocida era por el sobrenombre que había conseguido: La Reina de Ginza.

¿Cómo y por qué se había ganado ese apodo? Muy fácil. Desde el día que llegó a ver el listado y la clase a la que había sido asignada, como toda estudiante de primero, paulatinamente comenzó a hacerse con el control social y económico de todos los grupos de estudiantes. Tener cierto estatus social en la universidad implicaba poder y la capacidad de control no era más que una manifestación del mismo. Nabiki Tendo no acababa aquí; se las ingeniaba de maravilla para sacarle yenes a los estudiantes de una forma audaz sin tener que implicarse lo más mínimo. Hacía negocio con todo aquello que se pueda imaginar: calendarios con fotos de estudiantes —fue hábil al descubrir que triunfaban más los masculinos que los femeninos— control tanto espías como puestos de información, apuntes... Aunque quizás su mayor fuente de lucro surgió tras poner en marcha el negocio de las apuestas deportivas. Esto impulsó lo que sería también su logro más popular a nivel estatal: durante los últimos cursos consiguió crear la editorial de la revista deportiva más famosa de todas las universidades de Tokio. En definitiva, todos conocían y respetaban a Nabiki Tendo. Todo aquel que quería estar al tanto u obtener algo simplemente tenía que encontrarla y saber que la información tenía un precio.

En la época en la que dominaba las salas V.I.P de las discotecas de Shinjuku le perdí la pista. Recuerdo que empezó a codearse con la élite de la élite de Ginza. Como se puede predecir: la hija del presidente de Toshiba o los sobrinos del vicedirector de Suzuki eran sus amistades íntimas. La última vez que la vi fue en aquella fiesta de graduación en el Club Minato, un club en el que los ricos montaban fiestas desproporcionadas. Me había dado aquella mañana dos entradas cuyo valor alcanzaba precios inabordables para mí. "Esto considéralo un regalo" me había dicho con una sonrisa y tras guiñarme un ojo me dejó incapacitado por un par de horas. No recuerdo claramente si fui a aquella fiesta o, en el caso de que fuera, ocurriese algo especial. Pero recuerdo que aquella fue la última vez que vi a Nabiki Tendo. Lo último que supe de ella fue a través de los periódicos y los medios de comunicación una vez que se casó con el más famoso jugador de fútbol de Japón; Katô Kobayashi.

Y por aquel entonces no sabía que Nabiki Tendo, seis años después, cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Cuando la volví a encontrar había dejado de ser la hábil Nabiki Tendo pasando a ser la despiadada Nabiki Kobayashi.

El 5 de Julio de 1998 me dirigía apresuradamente hacia la oficina a las seis de la mañana. He de explicar que trabajaba en la jefatura de policía de Kioto, concretamente en la brigada de criminología. Gracias a mis logros de mi corta carrera había llegado a ser un joven inspector respetado. Recuerdo de aquella mañana perfectamente el sabor del café mezclado con el mal sabor de boca que me producían dos eventos consecutivos: nuestra selección había sido eliminada al perder el partido de la noche anterior y acababan de arruinar mis vacaciones.

— Harada san, — El director de la comisaría se dirigió a mí de manera cordial. —Le estábamos esperando. Necesitamos que venga a ver esto.

Me llevaron a la sala del forense y después de colocarme encima todo lo que exigía el protocolo abrieron el cajón y allí estaba el cuerpo. El rigor mortis había dejado el cuerpo tan pálido como rígido mientras que un color violáceo era ineludible en los labios y las puntas de los dedos del cadáver. Sépase que yo ya estaba acostumbrado a manejar este tipo de situaciones por lo que abrí los párpados del cuerpo con mis dedos enguantados y pude observar el color rojo de los globos oculares.

—Hombre joven de entre veinte y treinta años. Muerte por asfixia.—Determiné y a mi lado el forense realizó un asentimiento.— Por la presencia y el estado del rigor mortis diría que la muerte tuvo entre unas 24-30 horas atrás.

—Pero no se quede ahí, —Me dijo el forense.— observe que no aparecen indicios de lucha o de ahorcamiento. Su tráquea se encontraba libre de objetos que le impidiesen la respiración.

—Es bastante curioso, Yamada-san. ¿Algún tipo de enfermedad que lo condujese a parada cardio-respiratoria?

El jefe de policía, que hasta el momento se había mantenido a mi espalda, se movió hasta alcanzarme.

—Harada san, ¿no nota a este hombre particularmente familiar?

Me invadió un escalofrío cuando el comisario pronunció aquellas palabras. Tan absorto estaba en encontrar signos de importancia en aquel cuerpo que mi profesionalidad me había incapacitado a reconocer su identidad.

— Es… ¡Katô Kobayashi!—Intenté parecer menos entusiasta.—Ahora… ahora comprendo el porqué de su ausencia en el partido de ayer.

—Fue encontrado en su domicilio en este estado por su esposa hace exactamente veinticinco horas. —Comunicó el inspector. — A las 7 a.m horas del día de ayer, 4 de Julio con claros indicios de haber sucumbido en un estado de ebriedad.

El forense apuntó la cremallera de la bolsa que arropaba el cuerpo y empujó el cajón.

—Quisimos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. Imagínese el impacto nacional resultante tras este comunicado; el fallecimiento del mejor jugador de la selección a vísperas de un partido de octavos. —El inspector negó hacia ambos lados.—Este suceso, en el país anfitrión de los mundiales de este año, va a traer profundas consecuencias. Debemos manejarlo con mucho cuidado. Por eso confiamos en su discreción para trabajar en ello.

—Entendido.—Asentí preso de un estado de confusión.

Recuerdo que en aquel momento me sentí preso de un pánico incipiente, mezcla de la gran responsabilidad y de la emoción de poder estar envuelto en un caso de aquel calibre. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante no tenía la claridad de mente necesaria para relacionar el caso con Nabiki Kobayashi.

—Hay otra cosa más.—El forense de pronto habló con una expresión severa.— El informe de toxicología ha llegado esta mañana. Parece que el susodicho además de estar ebrio había consumido ingentes cantidades de cocaína.

—¿Un deportista consumiendo drogas? —Inquirí confundido. Por aquel entonces aún pecaba de inocente.—¿Cómo es posible? Sin duda no hubiese pasado el control de dopaje.

—No hay nada hoy en día que no compre el dinero.

No me quedó más remedio que asentir avergonzado.

—Y eso no es todo. El informe recita la presencia en altas concentraciones de una toxina muy potente en su sangre. Muy probablemente es la sustancia que causó la muerte: ahogamiento.

—Harada san, queda usted asignado al cargo de inspector de este caso. Trabajará en el equipo para esclarecer los hechos que condujeron a la muerte de Katô Kobayashi . Mientras, nosotros nos encargaremos de reportar el asunto a los medios de comunicación con toda la delicadeza que nos sea posible. —El comisario se llevó una de las manos a la frente para limpiar la fina capa de sudor. —No podemos ocultarlo más tiempo.

—Entendido, jefe.

—Harada san. —Añadió antes de que me marchara. —Tenga siempre presente la posibilidad de asesinato.

Y dicho esto nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Aquella mañana recuerdo no haber tenido ni un solo segundo para tomarme un té. Estuve por horas escribiendo el informe del caso policial, compartiendo impresiones sobre los detalles del informe del forense con los colegas y realizando llamadas telefónicas. Sabía que la pieza clave para comenzar la investigación residía en ella y yo lo había estado evitando. Cuando recordé que era Nabiki Tendo la esposa de aquel jugador muerto intenté apartar mis nervios sin éxito alguno. Me mantuve ocupado en algunos asuntos de logística hasta que la cuestión fue ineludible.

Demasiado absorto en el trabajo, fui ignorante de la convulsión que se estaba poniendo en marcha en todo el país. La portada del Nihon Keizai Shimbun contenía el titular: "en la gloria y en las estrellas: adiós al mundial, adiós a Katô Kobayashi". Las portadas del "New York Time", "The Times" y demás diarios de relevancia mundial abarcaban la noticia. Sin embargo, aquí tuvo lugar una especie de negación, poca era la gente hablaba de ello. Pueden imaginarse el grado de conmoción.

En cualquier caso, sobre el medio día mis superiores me informaron de que _ella_ estaba lista para las preguntas.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi la figura delgada y grácil de Nabiki en la sala de interrogatorios. El cristal velado me separaba de ella, pero pude admirar su belleza a su través, tal y como hacía en la distancia durante mis años universitarios. Estaba más bella, más sofisticada que nunca y, a pesar de que yo era un hombre felizmente casado, mis sentimientos por Nabiki volvieron a arrasarme hasta el centro del tornado.

Había sido reclutada de su domicilio aquella mañana tras recibir los resultados de los análisis toxicológicos y, en aquel momento, descansaba sobre la silla con las piernas cruzadas. Su piel era blanca y unas enormes gafas de sol ocultaban parte de su rostro. Entre los dedos largos sostenía un cigarro cuyo humo formaba formas al elevarse. Tomé aire exactamente dos veces antes de entrar.

—Quiero a mi abogado.—Espetó de espaldas cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta quebrar el silencio.

—Tranquila, Kobayashi san, solo serán unas preguntas de rigor.

—No hablaré si no es en presencia de mi abogado.

Ella ni si quiera me miró por lo que me tomé un segundo a su espalda previo a enfrentarla. Admiré la piel de sus hombros que se entrevía a través de una blusa de verano. Después me adelanté para plantarme frente a ella. Aún en el día de hoy sigo creyendo firmemente que me esperaba, porque en aquel instante, cuando nos miramos, persistió totalmente impasible, observándome a través de sus vidrios negros.

—No necesita un abogado, no ha venido en calidad de sospechosa. Le haré sólo un par de preguntas, Kobayashi san.

—Me pregunto entonces por qué no habrán venido a preguntar a mi casa.

Por primera vez desde que la observaba en aquella la sala dio una larga calada a su cigarro y se tomó un segundo antes de expulsar el humo. Éste se disipó como la niebla al amanecer por todo el habitáculo. Después lo aplastó en el cenicero dejando rescoldos que formaron una columna vertical.

—Puedes seguir llamándome Nabiki si yo puedo seguir llamándote Kei. —Musitó.— Sabes que detesto las formalidades.

Se levantó las gafas de sol dejando a la vista ciertos halos violáceos bajo los grandes ojos. Yo, mientras tanto, luchaba por aquel sentimiento que me abducía y no dejarla de observar todos sus movimientos. Eran bastante visibles los síntomas de que había estado llorando. Lo normal, casi se me olvidaba que su marido había muerto hacía escasas horas. Vislumbrar la debilidad de aquella fiera me hizo por un momento dejar de lado la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Tenía suerte de que estuviéramos solos sin la presencia de algún colega del equipo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bueno, he tenido mejores días. —Contestó antes de echarse a llorar.

Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones. Tardó apenas unos minutos en calmarse y, cuando lo hizo, le entregué un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Gracias.

—Sé que es duro, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas. Esperaré lo que sea necesario hasta que estés preparada.

—No es necesario.

Y entonces, Nabiki comenzó a contar su historia.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Este fic está escrito para el reto del mundial del foro de Ranma. Se que no tiene mucho que ver con el fútbol pero entre que no soy una gran aficionada y tratando de pensar algo para el reto me vino esta idea. Por más que la intentaba apartar para pensar en un reto más "futbolístico" no dejaba de acosarme. Y este fue el resultado XD  
Lo he querido contar todo al puro estilo de novela negra y con otro personaje de Ranma ½ como protagonista que no sean de mis favoritos (Ranma y Akane). Es la primer vez que escribo algo de ella y la verdad es que me encanta. Ella es simplemente genial y siempre he pensado que da mucho juego.

Publicaré los capítulos restantes en poco tiempo.

Gracias por leer


End file.
